EA Games/Summary
1st Logo (2000-2002) Logo: We see the EA Sports logo already formed, except "EA" was in blue instead of red and "SPORTS" was replaced by "GAMES" in light blue. The circle rotates for a few seconds before placing itself into place. WWW.EAGAMES.COM fades in below along with the byline reading "EA GAMES is an Electronic Arts brand." Variants: *On Desert Strike Advance for Game Boy Advance, the circle is absent. *On Sid Meier'sSimGolf, the background is cloudy sky. *On LoTR: The Two Towers, the golden ring of power appears in a fire and rotates to the logo. *There is also a variant with a black background (seen on Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone on PSX). *On American McGee's Alice, the logo turns into flames. FX/SFX: The circle rotating. Music/Sounds: 'Whirling' effects for the rotation and when the circle stops there is a mild ding sound along with a thud sound. Music/Sounds Variant: *On some games there is an explosion sound in place of the ding. *On The Sims, we hear the sound of a crowd cheering which continues into the Maxis logo. Availability: Very common, it can be found on EA published games from 1999 to 2002 such as Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit II, Cel Damage, 007: The World is Not Enough, 007: Agent Under Fire, Ty the TasmanianTiger and on The Sims from the Livin' Large expansion pack to the Unleashed expansion pack. Also appeared on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for GBA. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2002-2005) Logo: We see a zoom out of the EA Games logo from before, and it presses itself causing it to flash and "Challenge Everything" appears through the light ray effect below the logo along with the byline, "EA GAMES is an ELECTRONIC ARTS brand" and they stay there for a few seconds. Then the logo goes into a flash and disappears while the bylines fade away. Variants: *Still version of this logo, used on GBA and DS, had the byline in different font with the blue aura still in place. *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban for GBA had the logo on a piece of parchment. *A still version with a black background and more accurate print was used on NDS even a year later, on GoldenEye: Rogue Agent. The reason is because this game was released for all other platforms in 2004. *Another version with white background was used on 007: Nightfire for GBA. *On Medal of Honor: European Assault for PS2, the logo starts out normal, but just before we hear "Challenge Everything" the logo fades to sepia tone and the quality deteriorates, much like a 1940s style movie. *An early variant of this logo (seen on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for PSX) had the logo moving much slower and choppily, the "Challenge Everything" voice-over is omitted, and the "EA Games" voice-over is not reverberated. FX/SFX: The zoom out, the voice-over, and the flash. Music/Sounds: Multiple voices say "EA Games" simultaneously, then a whisper says "Challenge Everything". In the background a synth note plays as the logo presses itself, ending in a shut-off sound. Music/Sounds Variants: *On TimeSplitters: Future Perfect, the music and voice-overs are played at a higher pitch *On Def Jam: Fight for NY, D-Mob (a character from the game) says "Challenge Everything" in place of the whisper. Availability: Seen on games of the era, such as Freedom Fighters, Batman Begins, Catwoman, Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, SimCity 4, The Urbz: Sims In The City, most 007 games of the era (like Everything or Nothing) and most Harry Potter games of the era (like Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone (PS2/GCN/XBOX versions), and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets). It also appears on The Sims from the Superstar expansion onward (unless you get the Complete Collection, or otherwise the next logo appears) as well as the console versions and The Sims Bustin' Out, and on The Sims 2 from the base game to the University expansion pack. Scare Factor: Minimal to low, the surprisingly zoom out and the voice announcer, and the flash can scare a couple, but this is a great logo.